


Candyman

by pondertongue



Category: Free!
Genre: Be gentle, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strip Tease, Stripping, it's my first time writing them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pondertongue/pseuds/pondertongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka's a one stop, getting Makoto hot and making his buttons pop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candyman

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing these characters, so any input is welcome as far as characterization goes. It went from trying to incorporate Candyman by Christina Aguilera into the train derailing off into sex town.

It had started when he had walked in their bathroom to hang up his work uniform so it could properly dry before tomorrow. A warm, sweet scent wafted to Makoto’s nose upon passing their bedroom, and it perked his interest enough to take a detour. After pushing the door open wider, he couldn’t help but drop the clothes in is hand. Before him stood Haruka in a white button down t-shirt, which Makoto assumed was his since it was a little too big on his boyfriend’s smaller frame. 

Haruka stared him down with the same intensity reserved for bodies of water… And in that moment, Makoto envied it. While the two of them were in a committed relationship, water and its ability to make Haruka feel free would always be held more dear than Makoto ever would be. Really, he didn’t mind. It was cute. He smiled and approached the man standing before him. “Do you need help taking that-“ Makoto’s inquiry was cut short when Haruka pushed him down to the desk chair. The intense stare was still fixed on him as Haruka reached back and turned on the charging dock speakers, and the lyrics of Candyman filled the room.

As soon as Haruka found the beat, his body seemed to turned into liquid. He gyrated and moved his hips with the expertise of a belly dancer, undoing the shirt one button at a time. In mere moments –to Makoto it felt like hours- Haruka was grinding himself against the blond’s thigh, running his hands down and he rolled his body toward Makoto. “Haru… I… Wow.” His face became hot with embarrassment over not being able to speak. A shudder ran through his body when Haruka began to palm his growing erection in time with the motion of his body. “Haru… Ah-haaa…” Makoto could feel his heart beating harder, blood racing through his veins, thought process becoming muddled from arousal and the sight before him. 

“Pants off.” Haruka commanded, ripping open the shirt Makoto was wearing and sending buttons flying. He obeyed hastily, his pants pulled off roughly the rest of the way after they were undone and pushed down a bit. Makoto pulled Haruka toward him, jerking down the bikini briefs the dark-haired man was wearing at the same time. He licked his lips and took in the head and shaft of Haruka’s dick, earning him a sharp moan. “M-Makoto.” Haruka gasped, gripping soft blond hair hard and tugging a little. Makoto hummed in approval, alternating between bobbing his head and swirling his tongue around the head. He ran his hands up the back of his boyfriend’s thighs, feeling every muscle tense and release in tandem with the sounds of pleasure Haruka was making. Upon feeling something wet, Makoto pulled his mouth away and looked up in confusion. “I did it myself up until you got home.” Haruka replied, face growing more red as he looked away. Makoto let out a chuckle.

“Someone sounds eager to get fucked.” The blond replied softly, smiling in amusement. He wiped away some of the extra lube and coated his own cock with it. Gently, he guided Haruka onto his lap while slouching down the slightest and spreading his legs for a better foundation to thrust. Haruka was the one to initiate the actual ac, grabbing his boyfriend’s erection and slowly working it inside himself. With each movement the dark-haired male made, a gasp or soft groans mixed with the instrumentals of the song as it began to wind down. 

As soon as his dick was taken in all the way, Makoto gripped Haruka’s thighs tightly and started thrusting. Cries of ecstasy and pleads for changes in pace or force were made, eyes shut tight and groans as fingernails drew blood and left angry welts. 

“Don’t stop, Makoto. Please. Please.” Haruka’s voice was strained, and Makoto let out a breathy laugh; his boyfriend’s tells never failed. Any time Haruka got louder, begged more franticly, gripped and slapped a little harder, it wasn’t long until he would feel that slender body tense up and shake. 

“Cum for me, Haru. I love being covered in it.” The whines got louder, a yes mixed in among them. Soon enough, Haruka’s body locked up and froze as he came. With each spurt, his legs would spasm a bit and he would slump forward a little. Just before Haruka’s head came to rest on his boyfriend’s shoulder, Makoto came as well. The pair looked at each other, still breathing hard. The blond smiled, stretching to gently kiss a trail down Haruka’s neck before wrapping him up in a firm embrace. 

After a few moments, Haruka removed himself from Makoto’s lap and grabbed a shirt on the floor. He wiped them both off with it and let it fall to the floor again. “You reek of chlorine. Go take a shower.” The blond smile and let out a laugh. 

“I would have an hour ago if I didn’t get sidetracked.” He stood up, groaning as his muscles stretched and bore his own weight again. “But I’m not complaining.” Makoto placed a hand on Haruka’s shoulder and let it slide down the length of his arm as he walked toward the bathroom. “I definitely wouldn’t mind a repeat performance.” His boyfriend scoffed loudly.

“Too much work.”


End file.
